


The One Thing You Can't Replace

by zoroaria



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alcohol, Gen, Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29205825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoroaria/pseuds/zoroaria
Summary: Among the incidents that caused Luz to stop drinking once she graduated from Hexide, one of them stood out as surrounded in mystery and uncertainty.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 7
Kudos: 36





	The One Thing You Can't Replace

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE don't take this seriously I SWEAR I CAN ACTUALLY WRITE GOOD

To say there was no love for the blights from Hexide's students would be an understatement. Amity Blight's parents' meddling in the school's structure through their political power had soured the fate of many students and teachers alike, and while there were close friends of Amity who wished her no harm, even they had deep-seated grudges they couldn't move past.

This meant that, while drinking parties had become a common occurrence among the older students at Hexide, there was a disquieting atmosphere surrounding the house party Amity had organized for that friday night.

Even Luz, who held Amity dear to her heart, could tell what the immediate thought of anyone invited to her house for a party would be. And she couldn't fully suppress the grin that rose to her lips when she considered the kind of mischief the students would plan for a party at the house of two of the most hated people on the Boiling Isles, especially when the people in question would only arrive a day later to see the state of their luxurious mansion.

On the day of the party, Luz couldn't believe her eyes. Everywhere she looked, the house was filled with people, going far beyond the scope of the invitations. Every Hexide student she had ever seen was in the party, and even beyond that, she could spot Glandus High students and even a few adults who would never show their faces in a party for teenagers. Though she couldn't see Eda, the witch had been suspiciously absent from the Owl House before she left, and she spotted a few lost grey hairs in the couches.

What was even more alarming, and gave the entire party a disconcerting atmosphere, was the amount of alcohol on display. Even the people she thought were completely intolerant of alcohol like Jerbo and Viney were drinking like their lives depended on it, like they were curse victims about to receive a horribly painful treatment who needed their elixir to stay alive. Of course, she couldn't afford to be left behind.

It didn't take long for her to lose the sense of time, and her pacing with alcohol was thrown completely off. When she realized it, she was completely passive, looking around her in a daze as the drunk teenagers took out their frustrations on the Blights' mansion to the beat of a loud experimental song that resounded in their ears. She wandered to the Blights' recreation room and struggled to contain a fit of giggling when she saw a rampaging Barcus hurl his full body weight at the expensive, ornamented tables, leaving them in splintered pieces. She later completely lost her sense of balance, becoming a cackling mess while trying to keep her eyes fixed on the spectacle of Amelia desecrating a desk full of important documents with the most disgusting form of plant magic she'd ever seen.

She was standing near the mansion's entrance, holding a familiar red cup filled with more alcohol than she needed, when she felt her own hearing begin to dwindle, and she could barely make out the last words of Gus' yell a few feet away, which ended with "Emperor's Coven." Her alcohol-addled mind worked as if made of lighting, and she was already congratulating her own genius when she arrived at the only possible conclusion she could from those words.

"FUCK THE EMPEROR'S COVEN!" She shouted, loudly and with glee. She began to chant the exclamation, and by the third time, she could hear harmonious yells all around her, proudly chanting "FUCK THE EMPEROR'S COVEN!" with unshakeable confidence, as if they were experienced criminals and not school children.

A scream was caught on Luz's throat when she finally opened her eyes and turned towards the entrance, realizing now the reason Gus had yelled about the emperor's coven in the first place. Her eyes widened in horror when she noticed none other than Lilith Hawthorne at the entrance, a murderous glare in her eyes and a staff ready to cast magic none of them could possibly handle. Lilith looked out in awe at the absolute multitude of children, drunkenly yelling in unison "FUCK THE EMPEROR'S COVEN" right to her scowling face. Her eyes softened for a second and she nodded, seemingly impressed by the mettle of such lowly witched standing up to her absolute power. Then she turned her head back, yelling for backup to the Coven members she commanded and stepping into the mansion to take control of the situation.

Seeing the new threat to their drunken fun, Willow's body moved almost on its own. Willow Park would later come to be renown for her disastrously powerful plant magic and the massive role it would play on the struggles of the people of the Boiling Isles, but all her mind could think to do in that moment was grab hold of a large, unopened bottle of liquor, smashing it on the ground and sending the shattered pieces flying all around her. "SCATTER!" She yelled at the top of her lungs when the teenagers around her turned their heads at the noise, and the ensuing panic was impossible to follow.

Luz barely had time to register the chaos surrounding her, focusing on making her own escape out of the dangerous situation she found herself in. She ran until her legs gave out and further, climbing on top of a strange magical machine to squeeze herself out through a tiny window leading to the mansion's backyard. She didn't register the pain of falling from the window into thorny roses, and continued running away from the house with no directions in mind. Her heart didn't waver when she ran into the massive spiked fence encompassing the entire area around the mansion, and her mouth opened before she had time to think.

"I've never climbed a fence _that_ high before." She said, then her memory of that night disappeared into the dark, bottomless abyss of an alcohol-induced blackout.

The next day, she woke up in the Owl House, uncertain of how the situation had ended or even if it had been a dream. She ran into Eda, whose body was full of bruises and cuts, a sign of a magic duel she didn't remember witnessing. They nodded at each other and stayed silent, treating each other's wounds and wordlessly agreeing to never speak of what happened the previous night.

On Monday, Hexide seemed to be under the same wordless agreement, except for one frantic girl. Amity ran up to Luz when their eyes met, her expression a confused mixture of her usual fondness and a deeply agitated fear.

"Hey, Luz." She said in a high-pitched voice. "W-were you at my party on Saturday?"

"No." Luz should have felt guilty about lying to her crush so cleanly. She didn't.

"It was a mess." Amity's face was paler even than usual. "Someone broke everything in the rec room, and my dad's desk..." She shuddered. "But the worst thing is, somebody _stole_ these precious antique photos of my grandma. My parents are _freaking_ _out,_ Luz."

There was a singular thought Luz had, shooting through her hidden guilt over her drunken behavior. _Did I do that?_ _No, I wouldn't._

_Right?_

She was never sure, and she carried that dubious guilt until years after they had graduated from Hexide. On a sweltering summer day, she was relaxing from a long and arduous semester in college with Gus, who was now known for being an entrepreneur. He had brought over a huge quantity of human products to the Boiling Isles and built a corporate empire for himself, and they were enjoying one of the fruits of his labor, a state-of-the-art gaming console they'd had to buy off a scalper.

They quickly ran out of patience with the only game they managed to find for it, and when they dropped their controllers, Gus grinned from ear to ear with a brilliant idea. He ushered Luz into his bedroom, saying he had something to show her, and she felt an unnerving chill run up her spine when he walked into a small, bedroom-sized side room extending from his own room.

She walked in the door hesitantly, and her heart dropped when she saw the inside of the room. The flat white walls were adorned from end to end, exclusively filled with hanging photographs. They were priceless antique pictures he had stolen over the course of his life, and kept hidden in this oppressive room which held hundreds of wonderful memories that had been taken away from anyone naive enough to hold a house party in the Boiling Isles.

"Why?" Was all Luz could bring herself to say, her voice weak with incredulity. "Why would you do this?"

Gus' response was filled with childish glee, completely devoid of any guilt.

"Because it's the one thing you can't replace!"

**Author's Note:**

> If you read this and you have absolutely no clue what is going on I AM SO SORRY GFJGDFJGJ your brain has not been rotten the way mine has  
> Anyway I have a test tomorrow that I am sure I will fail and I am also trying to write a whole ass book and all my self afflicted stress is actually killing me so I wrote this absolute trash meme. Hope u enjoyed my pain.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0dbJHppgrHc


End file.
